1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera using a recording medium by which an object image formed thereon is electronically developed, and more particularly, to a view finder device associated with the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-2280 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,156, there is known a photographic material which is directly and electronically developed so that the developed visible image can be immediately obtained. In this specification, such a recording medium is referred to as an electro-developing recording medium, and an electronic still camera using the electro-developing recording medium is referred to as an electro-developing type camera.
The electro-developing recording type camera may be constructed in such a manner that R (red), G (green), and B (blue) images can be recorded in the electro-developing recording medium, so that a natural color image can be obtained. Thus, the electro-developing recording medium has three recording areas to record the R, G, and B images, and may be constructed to move along a predetermined line so that one of the recording areas is positioned on the optical axis of the photographing optical axis. Accordingly, the electro-developing type camera becomes bulky in order to accommodate such movable recording medium.